


The Phone Call

by RavenImpulse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Jacking off, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexting, boobs, fantasizing about fucking one another, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Clint is away on a mission for Natasha's birthday.





	

She sat on her bed reading a book, she was beginning to despair of him ever calling, she knows how missions go sometimes. With a sigh, she closed her book and got up, moving to blow out the candles, “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to call tonight. It's getting late there and I know how you older people get with late nights” she joked, settling back down on the bed.

“Come on now, I’m not that much older than you!” He replied, trying his best to sound angry and failing, “Besides no mission would keep me from calling you today come hell or high water I was calling you. It’s your birthday. Happy Birthday, Nat! Sorry I can’t be there, but I’ll make it up to you when I get back, and we can do our birthday tradition then. Promise.”

“You have no idea how much willpower it is taking for me not to tease you right now. It's taking all of it” she stated seductively.

He chuckled, “Why is that Nat?”

“Are you asking me why it is taking all my willpower or why I want to tease you or why am I not already teasing you?” She purred into the phone, a grin on her face.

Clint shifted in the chair, throwing his torn shirt into to the corner, “All of the above Nat, all of the above”.

“Well, it’s taking all of my willpower because I really want to tease you. I want to tease you because it’s fun and I love the effects it has on you and me. I’m not teasing you already because I thought you were sleepy or it was too late for you” what she didn’t tell was in that in her head she was already straddling his lap, grinding against him while she ran her hands through his hair.

She heard him grunt, followed by the sound of a fly being undone, “That would definitely cause you to feel what effect that would have on me. Though are you sure want to get yourself so wound up at work?” Although it wasn’t spoken out loud they both knew that he meant without him there to look after her.

“I would love to feel the effect that I have on you under me or in my hand,” she moaned, “You ask me that every time you’re away on a mission, so, let me answer with this. Are you saying that you don’t want to think about how worked up I am at the base with me being dripping wet in my white lace underwear?” She questioned, “Besides, if you’re so concerned you can make it up to me whenever you get back.

“Mmm I do like the thought of you dripping wet in your underwear”

“Do you like knowing that you’re the reason it’s happening Clint?”

“I do like that Tasha, you know I do. Do you like knowing you are making my hard cock?”

“Well,” she started, “Considering the shot of lust that just went through me when you just said that, I love knowing I’m making your cock hard. I like knowing that when you wrap your hand around your hard cock you’re thinking about me. About my hands around it, my mouth, my ass and of course my dripping wet pussy”

“Thinking of your hand around it doing it for me or sliding between your lips, or into your ass or pushing it into your right pussy. That’s what I’m thinking about as I slide my hand up and down my hard cock”.

“God Clint,” she moaned into the phone, “You have no idea how hot that is. Knowing that you have your hand around your hard cock, jacking off to the thought of me. Thinking about me laying on my back on your bed. You straddling my hips while you jack off. My hands playing with my boobs, pinching and pulling on my nipples. Or thinking about straddling my chest so my tongue can lick the precum off the tip while you jack off”. She squirmed against the bed, one hand holding the phone to her ear while

“God yes Nat. Jacking off over your naked body. My other hand would be feeling your boobs and if I was straddling your chest I wouldn’t be able to resist sliding my sliding my cock between your boobs. Squeezing them together with my hands and fucking them”.

“Clint I would love to feel your hands on my boobs right now. And if you were straddling my chest right now and not across the world you’d be more than welcome to fuck my boobs. I’d lift my head up to lick your cock with each thrust. Running my nails up and down your back while you fuck my tits” she could picture it in her head, her nails leaving little lines all down his back, she shivered at the thought.

“I would love to feel your tongue against my cock while I jack off or fuck your boobs. Fuck,” he groaned, “I would love to feel your tongue licking up precum whenever”.

“I would love to lick up the precum I caused while you jack off over me or while you fuck my boobs, covering them in your precum. Would you like this?” She paused for effect, “Would you like this? Would you like to think about me tying you up to the bed so you can't move? Starting with your lips, kissing you, making my way down to your neck as I kiss and suck, leaving a mark before nibbling on your earlobe, kissing my way down your body. Flicking each nipple with my tongue until I reach your cock. Kissing around it, using a hand to cup your balls while I listen to you moan. Using my tongue to lick up and down the vein on your cock as you strain against your constraints. Using my tongue to lick up the precum that has dropped down your cock until I take pity on your and slide your cock into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down as you moan, begging me to fuck your until I take pity on you and like my dripping wet pussy over your hard cock. My juices dripping down before I finally slide down your hard cock until you're completely inside of me. Throbbing. Does that sound appealing?”

“That sounds very appealing, you would have my cock throbbing hard very quickly, dripping precum wanting your touch. Fuck Nat”. He granted and she could hear him moving his hand faster up and down his rock hard member, grunting.

“That would be the plan, Clint, having your hard cock throbbing for me and dripping with precum. Hearing you begging me to fuck you. Hopefully like it's doing for me right now.  I love hearing you moan for me”

“Throbbing hard, just wanting to feel any part of you around my hard cock”

“I know what part of me wants to have your hard cock buried in it, Clint I wanna see. Can I see how much of an effect I’ve had on you” she licked her lip, just thinking about it. She felt her phone vibrate, putting it on speaker she took it away from her ear and opened the message from Clint. It was a picture of his cock with his hand wrapped around it, with precum dripping down and pooling in his foreskin.

“Thinking of you teasing me, your hand feeling my balls as my cock twitches wanting you to touch it. And also thinking of it buried deep in your wet pussy”

“Mmm I really want to touch it I’m thinking about it being buried deep in my wet pussy. As you thrust hard and deep into me as I moan”.

“Wanting to fuck you hard and deep, making you moan”

She couldn’t take it anymore, she reached beside her and slide her vibrator all the way into her tight cunt, listening to think to speak “Mmm I'm dying to feel your hard cock deep inside of me. Making me moan your name. Is someone getting close while thinking about fucking me?”

“Yeah, thinking of your tight wet pussy, sliding my cock in and out, hard and deep” he could hear the vibrations while she fucked herself, wishing it was his cock buried deep inside of her. 

“Mmm if you tell me how you wanna cum I'll make it happen” she moaned breathlessly over the phone, “You can cum inside of me or all over my boobs or anywhere you want”.

“Squeezing your boobs, as I slide my cock between them, your juices helping glide between them, as I go between jacking off and fucking your boobs, either way making sure the tip of my cock reaches your tongue”.

“Mmm moaning when I feel your hands squeezing my boobs, your cock sliding between then while you fuck them, getting your precum all over the place. Moaning when my tongue reaches the tip of your cock, licking it as you switch between the two,” she could feel her own orgasm hit her like a wave, “Fuck Clint,” she chanted repeatedly. With two more grunts, she could hear Clint doing the same thing over the line, chanting her name with moans mixed in, “Did someone cum thinking about shooting it all over my boobs and face?” She yawned, stretching out on the bed

“Yeah, cumming hard on your boobs, getting some in your mouth and face and thinking about you. Fuck Nat, I miss you,” he sat there in silence, waiting for her to answer but instead all he heard was her light snoring, he smiled to himself, “Night Tasha, happy birthday” and hung up the phone.

 

 


End file.
